superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom and Jerry in The Fast and the Furry Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Bros Family Entertainment Opening Credits * Turner Entertainment and Warner Bros. present *"Tom and Jerry in The Fast and the Furry" * Based on the Story by: Joseph Barbera * Screenplay by: Bill Kopp * Written by: Kent Osborne * Based Upon Characters Created by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Music by: Nathan Wang * Edited by: Christopher Hink, Julie Lau * Executive Producers: Sander Schwartz, Joseph Barbera * Producer: Stephen Fossati * Associate Producer: Diane Crea * Directed by: Bill Kopp, Joe Murray Ending Credits Starring the Voices of: * Charlie Adler as Granny * Jeff Glen Bennett as Sted * John DiMaggio as J.W. * Jess Harnell as Buzz Bister * Tom Kenny as Grothan * Bill Kopp as Tom * Tress Mac Neille as Soccer Mom * Rob Paulsen as Irving * Billy West as Biff Buzzard Additonal Voices by: * Grant Albrehct - Clown-O, Securtity Guard * Jeff Glen Bennett - TV Announcer * John DiMaggio - Spike * Jess Harnell - Film Director * Tom Kenny - Whale * Bill Kopp - Frank * Tress Mac Neille - Lady, Tour Girl * Rob Paulsen - Dave * Thom Pinto - Computer Voice, Guard * Neil Ross - Dr. Professor, Director * Billy West - President of Hollywood, Squirty * Voice Direction: Bill Kopp * Voice Casting: Michael Hack, Sarah Noonan * Art Directors: Peter Bennett, John Ramirez * Character Design: Chris Aguirre, Casey Alexander, Kenny Thompkins, Todd White * Prop Design: Thaddeus Paul Couldron, Tom Foxmarnick * Background Key Design: M. Levikova, Dan Mc Hugh, John Seymore, Paula Spence * Background Paint: Michael Chen, Andy Clark, Craig Garnder, Weui Zhao * Character Layout: Chris Aguirre, Casey Alexander, Mark Christansen, Marco Cinello, Eric Goldberg, Lennie K. Graves, Chris Hubbard, Jennifer Powell, Beth Sleven, Kenny Thompkins, Todd White * Storyboard: Clint Bond Jr., Zeus Cervas, Rich Chidlaw, Sherm Cohen, C.H. Greenblatt, Bruce B. Heller, Joe Horne, Eddy Houchins, Chuck Klein, Chong Suk Lee, Kyle Robert Menke, Dan Povenmire, Mike Roth, Tim Parsons, Elaia Scott, Mike Sosnowski, Brian Tribble, Pat Ventura, Patricia Wong * Sluggers: Eddy Houchins, Gordon Kent * Animation Timing Directors: Patrick Gleeson, Eddy Houchins, Gordon Kent, Fred Miller * Animatic: Mike Mangan * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Janette Hulett, Chuck Martin, Denise M. Mitchell, Justin Schultz * Production Managers: Pam Arseneau, Jennie Monica, Scott Thoelke, Alvaro Zelaya * Assistant Production Manager: Nick Hyman * Animation Coordinators: Lana Nichols, Dave Vasquez * Production Assistant: Dan Serafin * Director of Ink and Paint: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Pamela Long * Mark-Up/Painters: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg Animation Services: Hanho Heung Up Co., Ltd., Yeson Entertainment * Layout Director and Artists:,Jong-Gui Bae, Doo-Yu Kim, Se-Jin Kim, Sung-Keun Kim, Doo-Hwan Jeon, Chul-Yiung Lee, Dong-Kiu Lee, Jin-Woee Lee, Hyung-Woo Seoh, Song-Ryul Yoo * Animation Director: Edson Basarin * Animators: Mark Allen, Sam-Bong Baik, Sang-Yeob Cha, Soo-Kyoung Chang, Joo-Kyoung Chang, Hoo-Kyoung Choi, Sa-Hak Hong, Ki-Man Joo, Kyoung-Ah Jung, Doo-Cheon Kim, Ki-Tae Kim, Sung-Hyun Kim, Won-Ki Kim, Youn-Bae Kim, Oh-Sung Kwon, Hae-Rim Lee, Jong-Seon Lee, Mi-Young Lee, Soo-Jong Lee, Young-Hee Lee, Wilfred Manbard, Dae-Shik Moon, Ji-Heon Park, Sung-Jin Seoh, Ok-Seok Youn, Young-Sang Youn * Digital Background Artists: Eung-Jeong Choi, Seon-Jin Choi, Young-Jeong Kim, Byung-Seon Kwak, Jong-Hee Lee * Clean-Up & Model Checking Director: Sun-Young Rho * Clean-Up & Model Checkers: Eun-Jeong Choi, Kyoung-Im Choi, Youn-Jeong Hah, Hyun-Jeong Jee, Sang-Shil Jeon, Ki-Hee Ki, Young-Mi Lee, Sang-Taek Oh, Jin-Young Park, Hyun-Jin Yoo, Young-Sook Yoo * In-between Checker: Jung Hyun Kim * Retake Checker: Chang Bae Jeon * In-between Artists: Yun-Hee Choi, Young-Sun Jang, Sun-Young Jang, Ki-Soon Jung, Un-Hee Kim, Yu-Jung Kim, Ju-Myoung Lee,. Sang-Hyeob Lee, Se-Hyun Lee, Young-Suk Leem, Ki-Nam Nam, Sook-Hyun Oh, Sun-Kyoung Park, Sun-Mi Park * Animation Checking Supervisor: Edson Basarain * Animation Checkers: Young-Bu Yim * Digital Ink and Paint Supervisor: Bong-Jun Kim * Compositors: Ji-Young Ju, Il-Hwan Ahn * Painters: Sun-Jung Hong, Hyung-Sook Kim, In-Sook Kim, Mi-Jung Kim, Soo-Jin Kim, Hyo-Sook Lee, Ok-Sun Lee, Mi-Sun Woo * Scanners: Young-Hwa Lee, Ja-Young Yun * 3D Animation Supervisor: Jae Woong Kwon * 3D Line Producer: Hyuk Cha Kwon * 3D Modelers: Hyun Hee, Seung Tae Hong, Dong Min Shin * 3D Animators: Young Hyun Jung, Young-Won Kim, Joon Hyun Moon, Seok-Jong Oh, June Hwan Song Additional Animation Services: Yearim Productions Co., Ltd., Bardel Entertainment * Supervising Unit Director: Dong-Young Lee * Layout Directors: Seung-JIk Kim, Young-Hwan Lee, Young-Hwan Moon * Layout Artists: Do-Hoon Kim, Joon-Mo Kim, Tae Young Kim * Animation Directors: Young-Soo Chun, Jae-Ok Jung, Song-Hwan Kim, Young-Min Kwan, Ki-Dong Lee * Animators: Jong-Soo Choi, Hoon-Chil Joo, Jae-Joong Kim, Wha-Jung Kim * Key Animators: Young Soo-Chun, Gi-Hong Jung, Song-Hwan Kim, Young-Sik Kim, Young-Soo Kwan, Gi-Dong Lee, Young-Min Lee * Digital Background Artists: Mi-Young Choi, Mi-Kyoung Kim, Sun-Young Park, Hung-A Song, Sun-Mi Whang * Clean-Up & In-between Directors: Seung-Hoon ee, Doo-Hoo Shin, Kyung-Sook Whang * Clean-Up Checker: Hea-Sung Kim * In-between Checkers: Gun-Yeon Cho, Hae-Sung Kim * Model Checkers: Oun-Ki Choi, Woon-Gi Choi, Hyo-Tae Kim * Retakes Checker: Sae-Ook Oh * In-between Artists: Yuk-Young Choi, Mi-Ran Ha, Jae-Kyung Kim, Min-Jeong Kim, Ok-Kyung Kim, Nan-Joo Seo, Young-Eun Song, Joo-Young Park, Min-A Yang, Soo-Jin Yoon, Eun-Young You * Animation Checking Supervisor: Dong-Young Lee * Animation Checker: Sea-Whan Nma * Digital Ink and Paint Supervisor: Seung-Joo Park * Compositors: Seok-Huoi Heh, Eun-Ha Lee, Jung-Suk Lee * Painters: Ja-Young Kim, Mi-Sun Lee, Jin-Hee Park * Color Stylist: Young-Ho Seo * Color: Young-Mi Cho. Sun-Kyung Kim, Ja-Young Kim, Mi-Sun Lee, Sun-Hee Moon, Ji-Sook Park, Jin-Hee Park, Young-Ho Soe * Scanners: Soon-Jae Chang, Mi-Kyung Kim * Final Color Checker: Se-Hwan Nam, Soon-Im Song * Camera: Suk-Hoi Hoe, Eun-Ha Lee, Jung-Suk Lee * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Eric Weyenberg * Post Production Coordinators: Samantha Firedman, Michael Miscio * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralik * Recording Facilities: Studiopolis, Warner Bros. Animation * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Michelle Beeson, Preston Oliver * Track Readers: Fred Salinas, Wilson Martinez * Assistant Editor: Myra Owyang * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley, Mike Garcia, Chuck Smith * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervisors: Tom Syslo, Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE * Sound Editors: Doug Andorka, Bobby Crew, Keith Dickens, Eric Freeman, Jeff Hutchins, Tony Orozco, Rick Rhomadka, Daisuke Sawa, Greg Shorer * Foley Artist: Monette Becktold * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Doug Andorka, Eric Freeman * Music Editors: Nick Carr, Johs Wu * Music Programmer and Mixer: Gary Chase * Guitarist: John W.F. Goode * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editors: Barry Cohen, Lynn Hobson, Christopher D. Lozinski * Main Title Compositing: Ken Solomon * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civta * Business & Legal Affairs: Dan Butler, Carrie Dolce, Michael Lalla, Bonnie Negrete, Peter Steckelman * Production Administration: Tamara Miles, Alyson Ruppel, Irene Toporysek, Amy E. Wagner * Production Accounting: Anthena Christiankis, Luisa Guzman, Duke Logan * Production Supervision: Margaret M. Dean, Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development and Creative Supervision: Megan Casey, Christopher Keenan * Production Manager: Andy Lewis * This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * © 2005 Turner Entertainment Co,. All Rights Reserved * "Tom and Jerry" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Turner Entertainment Co. Country of first publication United States of America .Turner Entertainment Co. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * Warner Bros. Animation · www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Warner Home Video